


Making Room

by MicheleBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottoming, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Orgasm, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: Teddy and James just moved into a new apartment together and they want to make sure everything will fit.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Making Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I missed writing Jeddy - enjoy this gemstone of a PWP!

**Making Room**

James fell onto the floor of their new bedroom. The bed was made, most of the boxes were now open, and he was exhausted - moving, even with the help of magic, was never all that easy. This time, more than all the others, it was worth it though. He and Teddy finally had an apartment together.

“You okay?” James turned his head to see Teddy’s smiling on the floor next to him, his turquoise hair, a perfectly beautiful mess, framing his face. 

Teddy laughed and reached down to grab James’ hand, “We did it, babe. The place is ours.”

“Yeah it is,” James laughed and squeezed Teddy’s hand back. He couldn’t believe it. It had been a bit of a journey but they finally had their first place together, a 15-month lease signed, plans to turn their second bedroom into a broom making room for James, and discussion of adopting a cat - though Teddy had said that he really wanted a dog more. Maybe they’d get both. He and Teddy had even started unboxing some of Teddy’s things from storage that hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Going back through the old memories had been fun.

Life was _really_ good.

“What do you say,” James said, rolling himself over on the floor so he was spooning his boyfriend on their sides, cuddling up close and wrapping his arms around his torso playfully, “to really making it our own?”

“Oh?” Teddy asked in a mischievous tone, “what did you have in mind?”

“Oh you know,” James said with a smile, planting a kiss on his cheek, “a little of this,” then pressing his lips to Teddy’s neck “a whole lot of that…”

Teddy let out a soft moan, “Jamie,” he growled, “you tease-”

“It doesn’t have to be,” James purred into Teddy’s ear, “you can have me anytime you want.”

“Hmm,” Teddy agreed, “come here, baby,” he said. James melted as Teddy dragged him over until he was straddling Teddy then claimed his lips.

Even over a year later, James still thought snogging Teddy felt just as exciting and invigorating as their first. The only difference was now they knew each other - their bodies responded to one another's with a practiced fluidy that felt so natural sometimes they could barely make out where one ended and the other began. ‘Soul-stealing-snog,’ James would coin it in jest one night over drinks at the pub. It was with that declaration that Teddy had kissed him and everyone else around them had just seemed to disappear - the world suddenly only consisting of the two of them snogging, pressing their lips together passionately as if they the other tethered them to life. Or least that’s how James would have described it. Teddy would have probably said James was just amazing at snogging.

But then Teddy had started using the term ‘soul-stealing-snog’ every now and again, which never failed to light James up and make his heart skip a beat.

How he loved this man.

“Teddy,” he moaned, “love, baby mine, sexy dreamboat hunk of a man I adore…”

“Oh _now_ you’re just trying to butter me up,” Teddy laughed. That laugh was like scoring a goal in Quidditch, a rewarding moment no matter how many times he’d heard it.

“Now why would I need to do that?” James asked with a sly smile, pressing back so his arse rocked against Teddy’s cock, already hard in his pants, “I know you’ve been watching my arse all day.”

“Can you blame me?” Teddy’s voice sounded sexy, “you going up and down those stairs carrying those boxes - I’d have to be blind not to notice.”

“Good thing the show was for you then,” James leaned down and snogged Teddy again, his kisses really were ‘soul-stealing’, “and good thing my arse belongs to you.” James tugged on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head. James felt Teddy’s hands grip his now exposed sides, the warmth and intimacy of the gesture shorted his brain, resulting in him getting his head rather embarrassingly stuck in the neck of his shirt. With a small groan he finally stripped it away, the fabric messing up his unruly hair even more than it already was. He looked down at Teddy who looked up at him with love in his eyes.

“Aw babe, you look so cute like that.”

“Cute?” James tilted his head to the side, “I think the word you’re looking for is sexy, Teddy.”

“Nope,” Teddy countered, “definitely cute,” he trailed his fingers up and down James’ torso, teasingly, like he was mapping out his territory. “Especially when you look at me like that.”

“Look at you like what?” 

“Hmmm,” Teddy looked like he was pretending to think about it as he slowly traced his fingers around James’ nipples, circling them lazily while looking at James’ the entire time, “you look at me like you can’t believe I’m real.”

James flushed at that, but he knew it was true. Teddy gave him the same look often enough when he caught him at it - watching James when he thought the other man wouldn’t notice. “That, Teddy-bear, is because I love you,” James said, adoringly. He meant every word and he knew he’d get a rise out of Teddy with that nickname.

“Aw, I love you too, Jamie-cakes,” Teddy said sweetly in retaliation causing both of them to laugh. James loved the sound of it and it traveled straight to his cock. He felt it twitch.

“Someone is still wearing way too many clothes if I’m going to fuck him till he sees stars,” Teddy teased, lowering his hands down to James’ waistband, running his fingers teasingly underneath.

“Mmm,” James moaned, “maybe you should fix that then.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Teddy smiled, unhooking James’ jeans and letting the band open, releasing James’ cock slightly. James let out a sigh as the tightness surrounding his cock eased, at least until Teddy pressed his palm against James' bulge. James shuddered as the heat of Teddy’s hand transferred through the thin fabric. “Oh, you like that?” Teddy taunted, his voice sexy. 

James only pressed back in response, rocking his arse against Teddy’s cock.

“Uh-ah!” Teddy warned with a laugh, flipped them over without warning and pinned James down to the floor, “not just yet.” He leaned down and kissed James into a daze before sitting up and stripping off his shirt. James watched as Teddy grabbed his wand and placed his it on the floor beside them. James felt a little thrill rip through him, the combination of Teddy shirtless mixed with his anticipation of what was to come made his cock strained against his boxers.

Teddy began kissing down his chest in earnest, licking and sucking as he went, tongue trailing down James’ stomach until he reached his boxer waistband. He didn’t pull them down like James expected but rather moved his mouth to lick at the tip of James’ cock and cup his balls in his hands. It felt incredible and James let out a moan.

"Baby," Teddy moaned against James' dick as he reached for his wand. James felt the whisper of a spell vibrate through his cloth-covered cock before his boxers suddenly vanished and Teddy's mouth was on him immediately, kissing the tip and lapping at the beads of precum that had formed there. He ran in tongue around the crown of James’ cock before taking him in all at once. James felt a gasp tear out of him as Teddy sucked on his cock, watching him as he bobbed up and down, the heat and warmth of Teddy’s mouth turning his bones to jelly. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Teddy’s throat as Teddy took him in deep. James felt the pleasure mounting in his groin as he writhed beneath Teddy’s skilled tongue, before Teddy pulled back and removed his jeans, freeing both his legs and cock. James propped his upper half off the ground to watch the show, but Teddy was clearly past the point of playing around and in moments was kneeling back down to kiss James deeply.

James moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Teddy’s neck and pulling him close. Teddy’s mouth opened to him as they melted into each other.

“Oh your hands and knees, love,” Teddy suddenly commanded, pulling back. James didn’t hesitate, turning himself around so his arse was on full display for his boyfriend.

Suddenly James’ arsehole felt different - looser, wet and lubed - and so, so empty. Not that he didn’t want Teddy before, but now - he shuddered - now it was like a switch had been flipped as his hole was open, prepped, and begging to be fucked.

“Oh you like that, do you?” Teddy asked, voice commanding and sexy as James nodded below him, still on his hands and knees. “Look at me,” Teddy demanded, and James did, meeting Teddy’s eyes with intensity, “do you know what I did?”

James shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. It was a spell they had used before, at least he guessed as much based on the feeling, but it was always much more fun to wait for Teddy to explain it to him.

“It’s a handy little spell,” Teddy said, “that makes you want your arse to be full, to be fucked by me. Do you know why?”

Playing along, James shook his head as his spine tingled in anticipation. He did crave to be fucked, even before the spell but now the feeling was all he could think about. He needed to be claimed by Teddy, right here and now on the floor. It didn’t even matter if they made it to their newly assembled bed or not. 

“Because your arse can now take anything I want it to,” Teddy moved to stand in front of him. “Anything, James.” Teddy trailed his fingers under James’ chin, forcing the other man face up so it was eye level with his cock.

“Suck it,” Teddy commanded, and James needed no more encouragement than that. He eagerly lapped at Teddy’s cock, taking it in his mouth inch by inch, savoring the flavor. As it slowly filled his mouth, he started sucking the head while wrapping his hand around the base, jerking Teddy as he took him in inch by inch, before slowly removing his hand as he took in even more of Teddy into his mouth. He sucked, tongue lapping at the underside of Teddy’s cock as he moved his fingers down to play with Teddy’s balls, velvety-soft skin now streaked with his saliva. James thought it was hot as hell. 

James felt as Teddy grew even harder as he sucked, his rod rapidly thickening, filling his mouth up almost painfully full and James couldn’t get enough. James struggled to take all of Teddy in, the length of him hitting the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down Teddy’s shaft. It was intoxicating, Teddy’s scent and moans surrounding him and his own cock painfully hard. Teddy’s hands came down to his head, entangling his fingers in James’ hair.

“Suck me harder,” Teddy moaned, pushing the back of James’ head up and down faster, the fullness moving in and out of his mouth at a by-now well practiced speed. “Oh James, _fuck_ \- the things you do to me”—James tried to smile around Teddy’s cock—“and we’re just getting started.”

 _Good,_ James thought. They were just getting started and he always wanted more. His arse ached with emptiness, begging to be as filled as his mouth was, the sweet and salty flavor of Teddy dancing on his tongue as he gave a long suck.

Without any more warning, Teddy’s hands freed themselves from the back of James’ head and James pulled his mouth off Teddy’s cock, looking up in confusion. Teddy stood over him, naked and sexy as hell, and James wanted to get up and kiss him but knew Teddy wasn’t done playing with him yet. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock. James knew Teddy wouldn't allow him to do more than that though.

“Watch,” Teddy commanded as he pulled back mere millimeters, “I’m going to get so big for you James.”

James looked on as Teddy’s hard length nearly doubled in size, girthy and heavy and dripping with precum. Just watching him get bigger for James and thinking about Teddy filling him up, it drove him crazy - James loved when Teddy morphed his cock and balls while they were having sex, making them bigger to fuck James with everything he had. It was sexy, it was incredible, and best of all it felt so good when Teddy did it inside him, morphing his cock to perfectly hit all of his most sensitive spots, filling him up so he was fit to burst. Both his cock and arse gave a twitch at the thought.

“Oh yes,” Teddy smiled, “you want me, don’t you love?” he reached down and pulled James up, kissing his lips with a passionate vigor that James could feel sweep through his body. Every nerve ending lit up with Teddy’s kisses - they always did.

“On the bed, love,” Teddy said, pulling away, “same position though - you didn’t think I was going to let that beatiful arse of yours go to waste, did you?”

“I hope not,” James breathed, his voice hoarse, as he turned around and assumed the position, on the bed this time, making sure his arse was in full view of Teddy - his own cock hard as a rock though it hadn’t even been touched yet. “Teddy-”

“Yes?” Teddy asked, dragging his finger up the back of James’ leg towards his hole, drawing teasing circles around his pucker which sent shivers down James’ spine. Almost involuntarily he pushed backwards. “So eager,” Teddy teased, his finger continuing to circle, “I know you don’t need preparation after that spell, but what if I…” Teddy’s voice trailed off as he slowly pushed one finger inside James. It was only one finger but James pushed back onto it like it was his last lifeline, relief flowing through his body as Teddy started to fill him. “How’s that feel, baby?” Teddy asked and James let out a barely coherent grunt of “ _more._ ”

“More?” Teddy teased. His finger, now joined by a second, slowly moved in and out of James. "You want more?" his voice a low, seductive purr that made James want to cry out in need.

“Yes, please,” James begged, pushing back towards Teddy, “I want your cock.”

“Are you sure?” Teddy asked as he pulled his fingers from James. James fought the urge to cry at the loss, as it was he couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping. Teddy moved up behind him so he could feel the tip of his boyfriend’s cock press against his hole. James was more than ready for him, but Teddy made no move to push inside of him though. Instead Teddy leaned down against his back and whispered into his ear, "It's rather big, Jamie. Do you think you can take it?”

“Oh yes, Teddy, fill me up,” James pleaded, his mind and body wanting nothing else than to be filled with Teddy’s huge cock, “I want-”

But anything more James wanted to say was cut off as all coherent thought flew from his head when Teddy pushed the tip of his cock inside, connecting them at last. James shuddered at the wonderful blend of pain and overwhelming pleasure of finally being filled by his boyfriend. 

_“Yes,”_ Teddy’s voice sounded like it was melting as he slowly moved into James, “that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Teddy, yes, give it to me.” James was in heaven. Ever since he’d discovered that he loved anal sex, he found that more was always better. Always. He loved the feeling of being so full that he couldn't focus on anything else but the sensation of the massive toy inside of him. James had hid his desires from Teddy originally. Once he’d worked up the courage to tell him though, he found Teddy more than enthusiastic to fill him up anyway he wanted, anywhere he wanted to, and at any size he wanted him to be. “I can take it all,” James moaned as he took in even more of Teddy, inch by burning, blissful, wonderfully filling inch, the pressure tight and wonderful. Oh, how he loved this man.

“Yes baby.” Teddy leaned his hands down on either side of James and pressed forward even more. “I’m always amazed but you always can.” And suddenly Teddy was fully against him, around him, inside of him. Small explosions rocked James' body as they both waited for his body to get used to being stretched and filled, the light kisses Teddy placed up his back and neck kept him grounded. James knew there was still more to come. Teddy would get even bigger once he felt James’ body was ready. Thanks to the spell, they wouldn’t have to wait long.

 _“Move,_ _”_ James begged, squeezing his arse around Teddy briefly before letting go, “Teddy- baby, fuck me.”

Then Teddy was pulling back, slowly at first with long, slow, sensual thrusts that James felt all the way down to his toes. Over and over, Teddy’s cock filled his hole, driving him wild, all while his own cock stood at attention, ignored as it leaked down onto the bed. James fought, pressing back with his hands to keep himself from slipping down flat on the bed as he gasped out, _"harder._ Fuck me harder."

James could feel as Teddy shifted his weight to find his balance before he started to move faster, each thrust demanding just a little more from James’ body as Teddy started morphing his cock even bigger. He was so full and yet it kept growing, now pressing against his prostate with everything thrust and causing him to cry out from the pleasure. From Teddy's immense cock inside of him, stuffing him up and turning all of his bones to jelly. Almost as if Teddy could read his thoughts, his boyfriend swept his arm around James’ torso to play with his nipple, rolling the tight bud in his fingers, sending more jolts of electricity coursing through James’ body. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Teddy whispered into James’ ear as he moved, “don’t hold back.”

James panted as he pressed his arse backwards, balancing on one hand now as he reached down to his own cock that demanded attention. Without warning he was falling back as Teddy used the opportunity to pull James tight against his torso, sitting them both down in a fluid motion. James let out a hiss as gravity forced him back down onto Teddy’s cock, bottoming out so their balls touched. 

“Ugh, you’re so tight,” Teddy grunted, “you’re always so tight, no matter how many times you take it all.” He kissed James’ reddened cheek before shifting his weight to slowly rock his hips, pressing up into James. Gradually at first, every thrust pulling them close as his cock disappeared in and out of James’ arse, until he pressed James back down and laid into him in earnest, building up speed until he was slamming in and out of him. The sound of Teddy’s balls slapping against James as he thrust in and out turned James on even more as his ass became a toy for his boyfriend’s pleasure. 

But it was more than that - James knew that Teddy’s cock was for his pleasure as well. They worked like two perfectly aligned puzzle pieces in all aspects of their lives - and their sex life was no exception.

Teddy's labored breathing was loud in James’ ears, his cock disappearing in and out of James’ body as he turned James’ face sideways to capture his lips, kissing him desperately with a fervor that filled James with excitement and heat. The pleasure only increased as his own cock was pressed down into the mattress with each of Teddy’s thrusts, pressure edging each time he was filled. There was almost no pain anymore, just the pleasure of feeling Teddy’s massive cock pushing deep inside of his abdomen. James could feel the heat radiating off of Teddy’s cock inside of him as it filled him up over and over. Feeling bigger each time, morphed to fill him perfectly, deeply, and completely.

And he was loving it.

“Teddy,” he gasped, pulling his mouth away for a moment to moan, “Feel so good, sexy.”

Teddy kissed him again in response. All coherent thought was drowned out as James was turned on his side so that Teddy could continue pounding him into the mattress while reaching around to stroke his cock in time with each thrust. James hugged his knees in close, determined to take in as much of Teddy as he could. The pleasure of being so full hitting him with every movement. “Is that all you got?” he grunted, “I can take it, Teddy.”

Teddy let out a growl before flipping James over onto his back and pushing back into him, the new position letting James watch his face as they connected again. The awe and love James saw as Teddy sank into him was intense and deeply personal - and James was sure it was reflected on his own features. 

Teddy fucked him fast and hard, stroking James’ cock in rhythm with his movements. The feeling of being filled up by his boyfriend sent James into a state of strung out bliss as he watched Teddy push in and out of him, pressure building with each thrust as Teddy hit all of his sweet spots inside him with every movement. The pressure of being so full and sated began to build inside of James until he realized he was about to cum.

“Baby,” James moaned, “keep that up and you’ll make me cum.”

The warning only prompted Teddy to fuck him harder, and he did not stop stroking James’ cock, as James’ load exploded out of him onto his torso. Rope after rope of white cream spurting out in waves that seemed to be endless. The sight caused Teddy’s eyes to deepen in pleasure as his thrusts sped up even more, causing James to cum even more. Pearly white cum now covered them both as James convulsed in ecstasy, his arse squeezing tight around Teddy who was still pounding as fast and as hard as he physically could.

“James,” Teddy grunted. “You can take it. Yeah, baby, take it all," he moaned as he abandoned his rhythm and fucked into James with a string of chaotic thrusts. James felt his rim stretch even more as Teddy grew one last time. His cock was so big now, James wasn't sure if he'd ever taken anything bigger before. Then Teddy pressed his balls tight against James' arse and was cumming, burying his cock to the hilt as he unleashed his load inside of James.

James could feel Teddy’s cock pulsing in his arse as he was filled with his boyfriend’s hot cum, load after load shooting deep inside of him, James’ arse milking every last drop. If James hadn't just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, the idea of Teddy cumming in his hole like a fuck toy would have sent him over the edge all by itself.

Eventually Teddy’s spasms slowed and he pressed his body down against James’, holding him close. James’ load pressed between them on their torsos as Teddy kept his cock buried deep inside of James. James loved the feeling of being so full and bred afterwards and he was content to be held there until he could feel Teddy start to soften inside of him. 

Once he was fully soft, Teddy pulled his cock out. “Baby, you are amazing,” he said leaning down to kiss James, “that’s what your arse was made for, to be pumped full of my cum. Are you full and satisfied now?”

James smiled and returned the kiss. “Definitely, love. I love being full of you.”

“I know,” Teddy smiled, “and I love filling you up.”

“Works out, doesn’t it?” James gave Teddy a smile as his cheeks flushed.

“Yeah,” Teddy said, his voice content and happy, “yeah, it really does.” Teddy hugged James in close. A loving silence spread over them as they laid there, equally exhausted and exhilarated.

It was James who broke the silence. “You know that this just means we have to christen every room now,” he said sleepily.

Teddy laughed, threading his fingers through James’ hair. “Is that so?” 

“Mhm,” James insisted, “it’s our duty as new renters.”

“Is it now?” Teddy teased.

“Careful there, Teddy.” James smiled. “One might think you’re not interested.”

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ interested,” Teddy said with a cheeky grin, “where do I sign to keep you?”

“Your name is already on my heart,” James said, “what more do you need?”

Teddy leaned in and kissed him at that, a ‘soul-stealing’ kiss where the world melted away, leaving just the two of them in their new flat. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Kudos always fit and feel so so good!
> 
> Join me on tumblr: https://micheleblack.tumblr.com/


End file.
